


Return

by ArchSinccubus



Category: Gravity Rush
Genre: Comedy, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchSinccubus/pseuds/ArchSinccubus
Summary: A small, fun and fluffy continuation for the very end of Gravity Rush 2, set directly after the final cutscene. This WILL spoil the ending of the second game, and its major plot, so please keep in mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... Here's a little something I've been working on for a couple days now. There's a good chance I'll write something else too, not quite sure, but regardless, I hope you all enjoy. This might get a second chapter if I see people like this story and want to see it go on, just tell me in the comments!

And then, Kat stood before her.

At first, Raven couldn't believe it. She heard from Syd who saw her, plunging herself all the way down towards the dark abyss at the bottom of the world pillar, sealing the darkness within, and keeping it shut out of Hekseville and Jirga Para Lhao for good. Peace has returned for the most part to the people, and while Lisa was busy enough leading both cities, effectively making them a combined settlement, with Jirga Para Lhao's various islands circling the busy streets of Hekseville, she still arranged the citizens of the hanging city in the clouds to run an election, and choose a mayor to represent them again, hopefully one that _wasn't_ military dictator/mad scientist. For weeks, Raven searched, both Lhao and Heskavile, touring up and down the world pillar, going as far as Boutoum even, and scouring whatever left of that old settlement she grew in, hoping for a clue that Kat was out there, _anywhere_ , and that the two could be reunited again. But alas… She found nothing, and eventually, a part of her had no choice but to move on, and leave her partner and friend behind.

Until a visit to a certain visit to a fortune teller and a cat's cry.

"K-Kat…" In a very rare moment of her life, Raven's self-confidence was broken for a while, leaving her mumbling and confused. She was both happy, shocked, angry, and overall stunned, and the vortex of emotions in her heart managed to get the best of her for now. Kat looked at her, giving a slight snicker, almost exactly like her memory recalled.

"Come on Raven, I finally manage to come back and this is the only response I'm getting from you?" She gave a playful pout, walking closer, and in a quick, short movement, wrapped her arms around the woman, giving her a warm hug. "And here I thought you'd be the first to hug m-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Raven was already hugging her just as tightly, if not more. She even sobbed a bit, as warm tears of joy graced her face, flowing down her cheeks.

"I-I thought you were gone! I looked everywhere!..." She raised her voice to a rather half muffled yell, as if wanting to both shout at her, and whisper at the same time, before finally calming down. "W-Where were you?..." She asked her, both with words and with thoughts, as she felt the world starting to spin, unsure if this was even a dream or not.

"I was… everywhere, at first. I could see you all, at the same time. I tried to reach out, but without a form, I couldn't do anything..." Kat gave a brief explanation of what had befallen her. "But then… I saw something. Something that managed to pull me back to this world again. Something that helped me regain my body, and stand here, right here and now." Her voice was cheerful, and her smile was radiant.

"A-And what was it?" Raven asked her again, her heart pounding so loudly anyone around them could hear it. Her head was already spinning, lost to the excitement and overwhelming happiness of the present. A part of her already knew, there was no denying the truth that was about to be told, but regardless, she needed Kat to say it to her directly. It was almost like an instinctive need, a desire to hear the words leave her mouth and confirm the racing stream of fantasies and hopes Raven has buried in her head all this time. And before she could speak any further, Kat opened her mouth, uttering a single, solitary word.

"You."

She was left utterly speechless. In the span of a single heartbeat, the length of which could have fooled Raven with ease, she heard the one word that made her the happiest woman in Hekseville. She looked Kat in the eyes, her piercing blue orbs of frozen seas melting so warmly in the red suns that were Kat's irises, staring her back with love and affection. She wanted to protest, say there had to be more, but in her heart, she knew it was false. She felt something rising within her, an emotion that was building up inside of her for quite a while, something that until that very moment she couldn't have put her finger on. But now... oh, now it was singing in her head with the chorus of a thousand angels, and Raven could no longer deny it.

She loved her. She loved Kat not just as a friend… But as a woman.

"K-Kat…" She tightened her hug even more, refusing to let the other shifter out of her sight, let alone her grasp. "Please… please promise me from now on, we'll stay together. I don't want you to leave me like that ever again." Her voice was definitive and decisive, though shaking. Her mind was made up almost entirely at this point, and the whole world felt like it stopped in time, just for her to say what she needed. The breeze hushed around the two quietly, the birds gave them space, silence all but encompassing to the duo, but fear held no sway over her. Kat raised her head a bit, leaning on her partner, and raising her hands to wrap around her neck, pulled their lips closer.

"I... love you too, Raven." She said, and with a pull of her arms, let their lips meet at last. Raven tried to gasp with shock at the eagerness Kat showed. Kat was never one to be so bold about such subjects. But all thoughts soon left her head, sinking into her very first kiss. A lifetime of fighting Nevi, corrupt mayors, and patrolling the town didn't really do wonders for her social life. Sure, she was the talk of the town, and everyone adored her as the shifter who saved Hekseville, but at the end of the day… She was very inexperienced. Not that Kat was any better either way. The two stood there, pressing lips with one another softly, both unsure what to really DO beyond that, before Kat finally broke that first kiss, grinning.

"So… Does that mean we're a couple now?" She gave Raven a coy, playful tune, with a smirk to boot, only causing the azure shifter to pull her in deeper.

"I... think so? I-I don't really know, to be honest..." She replied uncertainly. "But who cares Kat, it just feels right. I'd love you to be my girlfriend." She spoke warmly and lovingly. The thought that Kat was hers was still something she didn't quite grasp, but regardless she embraced the smaller woman wholeheartedly. "Now… I think we both deserve some well-earned rest after all this mess, don't you think?" Raven moved her head for the first time since she saw Kat again, looking towards that small house in the pipes she took over in Kat's absence.

"Sounds good, 'girlfriend'" Kat giggled a bit,  still toying with the idea of them being an item. She called upon Dusty, her guardian cat, gaining that bright, red hue she had while shifting gravity, as Raven complemented a natural glow with her own azure. Suddenly, both of them, still in each other's embrace, felt the familiar sensation of gravity changing directions, pulling them at an angle, going under the city, and right the sewer pipes down below.

"Ahhn~... I haven't been here for so long!... Feels like ages!" Kat happily looked around her old home, the unused pipe in Auldnoir's sewer system looking just as it did when she left it, if not better. So far, everything seems to be neatly tidy, the bed set and ready, and in fact, it was almost like she never left. "Thanks for keeping it so clean for me, er, us, Raven!" She turned to her again, smiling, causing Raven to actually blush. Not realizing this, she kept staring at Kat with a slightly reddened face, causing her to start snickering after a second.

"W-What's so funny?" Raven's face twisted in confusion, before a quick glance at the mirror illuminated her curiosity about the source of the laughter. Covering her face and falling to the bed, she grabbed a pillow, throwing it at Kat's direction, hitting her face directly. As Kat felt the soft plumage hit her face, she paused for a moment, lifting her arms and grabbing the pillow, giving Raven another one of her smirks.

"So you wanna play like that, huh?..." She bent her knees a bit, before lunging at her with the pillow in hand. "Then take this!" Kat quickly landed on the bed, bringing down the pillow straight to Raven's face, who didn't react in time, getting slammed with it head on. She removed the pillow from her friend's face, and the two looked at each other for a brief moment, before laughing loudly.

"A-And why are _you_ laughing now?" kat managed to mumble mid laughter, looking at Raven slightly confused.

"Cause I just realized what I looked it earlier." Raven replied with a smirk, causing Kat's blush to grow redder and redder, almost as red as her face turned when she was shifting gravity. She pushed herself into Raven's embrace again, as if to try and hide her blush, only ending up burying her head in Raven's cleavage.

"K-Kat..." A low key moan managed to find its way out of Raven's lips, as she felt the soft skin of Kat's cheeks brush against her mammaries. Not sure how to react to it properly, she didn't quite push her away, but managed to give her a flustered look, trying to ask her to get off of her. "C-Can you…?"

"No. They're mine now." She said in one short breath, semi-motorboating Raven's breasts, until a slightly angrier moan managed to sway her, and she removed her head, still clinging to her body, but now looking at her face instead. "You're really… warm. I like that."

"I'm also exhausted, to be honest." Raven's head fell on the pillow again. This entire day was rather emotionally exhausting, and Raven wanted nothing more than to get a good night's sleep, and _finally_ get her head around not only Kat being back, but the two of them now being a couple. Kat climbed the bed a bit more, lying adjacent to her partner, before realizing something important.

"Wait… we're still in our daily gear. Shouldn't we change to something else?" She already started slipping off her leg bangles, as the spinning wires of gold slid off, alongside her heels. Raven shrugged, taking off from her top, revealing she was actually had nothing underneath. She slunk out of the bed, leaving a surprised Kat there as she went to the small closet she refurbished a while back, pulling a rather large, roomy, white T-shirt, easily a few sizes above her own, putting it on, and sitting on the edge of the bed. Kat, looking at her pulling her blackened locks out of the neck piece of the shirt, as the red tips flowed out. She shook her head, pulling herself out of the mesmerizing sight that revealed itself to her just a few moments before, walked to the closet as well, peering inside. In the time Raven lived here, not much has changed, and besides a few new large shirts used for pajamas, it seemed nothing else was altered, and most of her own clothing were neatly organized, folded or hung, patiently waiting for her return. Even her maid and schoolgirl outfits were there, much to her surprise. "Wow… you really _have_ taken a good care of everything..." Kat mumbled while trying to find something to wear for her own, the shirts that Raven picked far too large for her own good.

"T-Thanks…" Raven mumbled as she climbed back in, covering herself with a blanket. Kat looked over, grinning as she made up her mind what to wear, taking off her clothing and bra, and climbing into the bed after her. She made her way into Raven's shirt, coming back up at the top, meeting her face to face, the two of them now wearing the same shirt, keeping them bound together, all warm and cozy. Raven gasped a bit at first, as she felt Kat's body slide across her own, watching the slightly tanned head with her blonde locks pop out so close to her, her heart melting in pure happiness at the notion of sleeping like this. She brought her hands out of the sleeves, wrapping them around Kat, who returned the favor, and for the next few minutes, the two just laid together, in silence.

Raven couldn't really fall asleep, not yet at least. She still had so many questions, and even though she knew it wouldn't be wise to just flood Kat with all of them at once, she couldn't help herself, barely keeping the urge to learn all about what happened at bay. Stuck in this limbo, she steeled herself, content to wait until it was time, and let Kat rest. After a few more minutes of rustling in bed with her, Kat finally lifted her head, opening her eyes and looking at Raven.

"It's okay." She said out of nowhere, as if reading her mind. The two did have this sort of connection, and to a certain degree, they could actually understand one another on a level that many others couldn't even fathom. "I know you're confused, Raven. Honestly... me too. There are so many things I want to know… and I'm sure we have all the time in the world to find them out. If you have anything to ask, Raven… just ask. I'd love to answer anything you might want to know."

"Then… is it true? Are we really two halves of the same being?" She didn't quite recall where she heard that uttered. But to a degree, something in her heart told her it was the truth. A lot of the things those old gods and creators said made little sense, at the time at least, but surprisingly enough, they were right in the end, for the most part. Though, out of everything they said, that was the most ominous, yet oddly sensible thing yet.

"I… think so. I just... I can't explain it too, but in at way, I just know it's true." Kat replied in one breath, briefly, while looking a bit down. Raven reached to her chin, lifting Kat a bit up, to look at her again.

"Don't worry about it like that, alright? It doesn't matter what we were. What's important is what we are now." She answered soothingly. "And that I'm with my little Kitten..." She added, muttering her under her teeth, not realizing Kat heard her.

Both of them suddenly paused again.

"Your little… what?"

"Uh, I mean, um… what were we talking about?" Raven caught herself, and tried shifting the subject, with little success. Kat stared at her a while longer, a content, happy smile slowly forming on her curling lips.

"I-I never said I didn't like it… Birdie~" She added with a barely audible giggle, snickering as Raven's face gained a red hue to it again. "B-But seriously… I-I don't mind being your Kitten." Kat sank her head back to Raven's embrace, enjoying her warmth. With her eyes closed, she let the silence of the night resume, Raven still staring at the ceiling vacantly, and Kat with her eyes closed, hugging her tightly and, though no one would believe Raven later, actually purred a bit, or at least that's what she imagined.

"A-Are we even ready for tomorrow? How would everyone else react to you suddenly being back like that out of nowhere?"

"Don't worry about it… I'm sure things will be juuuuuust fine…" Kat yawned, and muttered as sleep finally claimed her renewed form, snoring without noise, cuddling against the other shifter lovingly. Finally letting herself succumb to the confines of sleep, Raven slowly wrapped her arms around Kat as well, coiling around her a tiny bit, the two comforting each other after so long of being apart.The next morning, Raven was woken up with a peck on the lips.

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes, peering up at her now girlfriend Kat, who woke up just a few seconds before her, giving her a playful grin.

"Rise and shine, Birdie~" Kat chimed in, guiding Raven back to full consciousness.

"Morning… Kitten~" Raven smirked back, raising a hand and ruffling Kat's hair a bit. "So… today we're gonna let everyone know you're alive, or am I gonna have to keep you my little secret? Syd should be dropping in to say morning anytime now. He always does."

"Syd…" Kat paused a bit, clinging to Raven's form. Syd… last she remembered, he was the last to say goodbye when she first descended. He was her friend, the same who tried to help her all those years ago when she was still Queen Alua of Eto, high above the world pillar. Now that she thought about it, she had no idea what happened there after their descent, but it didn't matter now. What _did_ matter was that Syd was one of the only remnants from Eto right here with her. "What do you think he'll say?" Kat began to look nervous to a degree.

"I'm sure he'll be ecstatic to see you're alive and well Kat. Now come on, we should get dressed properly." Raven pulled the large shirt from over both of them, giving her a chance to finally see Kat's bare body in full. Her usual confidence finally resuming its place, she smirked at her direction, this time Kat being the one who looked away, her face turning to the side embarrassed.

"..." She stayed silent for a moment, pulling her hands up to cover herself. Raven sighed, letting go of her body, and got up, putting on her usual clothing, throwing Kat her own pieces, which she only put on after making Raven promise she wouldn't look. A while passed, the two of them sat together, sharing a small, rather modest breakfast of some pretzels and the sort, as the sound of a one-man aircraft filled the air, with Syd at the driver's seat.

"Yo, Raven!" He said, stepping down, wearing his usual suit and carrying a bag with a few bottles in it, marked with Jirga Para Lhao's and Heskavile's insignias on them, fashioned into a combined symbol. "You wouldn't the types of wine they got into making now! Innovation in the wine industry is such a beautiful thing, wouldn't you say?" He cheerfully walked over towards the pipe house, whistling with his eyes staring at the sky, or at least nothing in particular, getting towards the two of them, realizing Raven didn't return his greeting with her usual snarky answers. "What, is there something on… My... " He finally looked at them realizing who was standing before him. "Uhh..."

And from there Syd's jaw flat out hit the floor.

"Wha-How-Whe?!" Syd couldn't even piece together a single, coherent sentence, his mind racing over the multitude of questions that needed answering at the same time. Kat and Raven looked at over another, trying to come up with a proper response, only ending up laughing it off, furthering their friend's confusion even more.

"B-But you went down there! I saw you! We _talked_ about it!" He called out in shock, even getting the attention of passersby on the streets a few miles above then, only for Kat to walk up to him, playfully tapping his chest.

"Well Syd, you're not getting rid of me _that_ easily~" She grinned, Raven walking from behind her, wrapping her arm around Kat's shoulders, pulling her in a bit.

"Don't worry Syd. We got plenty of time to explain what we know right Kitten?" She chuckled a bit in a low-key fashion, Kat blushing again and pushing her away, just a bit.

"R-Raven! Don't call me that in front of Syd o-or anyone else for that matter!" Kat pushed her away, jumping back to the bed and hiding away her face, causing Syd to raise a finger in bewilderment, only to let it fall and remaining with his mouth wide open.

"Well... " Raven gave him a look, walking towards her girlfriend, and sitting next to her, stroking her back gently. "We sorta had a… realization, yesterday, I guess? I still can hardly believe it myself, to be honest."

"I see… Then what about being two halves? Is that any relevant to this choice?" Syd seemed to sink into some deeper thought by her words, pondering about his own question. In response, Raven merely shrugged.

"It doesn't really matter, does it? She's here, Syd. Kat is back."

"I'm right here you know..." Kat spoke, her voice muffled by the mattress and blanket. Both Syd and Raven looked at each other, smiling before Raven tried to pick her up back to sitting.

"Come on now Kat… We've all been waiting for you, you know. If you stay in bed all day, you wouldn't be able to see Newt and Echo's child, or taste Aujean's ice cream, or..." Raven listed all the many people who still missed her, and would be euphoric to know she's back and well.

"Okay okay, I get it. I'll get up. Just… Don't call me that in front of all of them, alright?" Kat slumped back up, leaning on Raven a bit, looking at Syd with a hint of self-doubt in her eyes. It all happened so fast to her…. It was like the year she spent away never even existed, and yet, all of her friends missed her so. Syd, noticing the look in her red eyes, came a bit closer, ruffling her hair.

"Kat… I'm very happy for you and Raven, okay? Don't ever doubt it." He tried to reassure her, and Kat's eyes lit up, eased up a bit.

"Y-Yeah..." She shook her head, trying to lift her own mood, and looked outside. "So! How about we get going with the day already, eh?" She tapped into her power, Dusty vanishing into a black haze as she started to float mid-air. Raven followed suit shortly after, and Syd, with a cocky grin, climbed on top of his aircraft, already starting it as it began to hover.

"Well, what are we waiting for then? I'll call everyone!" He charged forward, zipping into the skies of Hekseville, while Kat and Raven quickly caught up with him, two lines of red and blue dancing mid-air, in perfect unison.

Here and there, the two shifters looked down below. Onlookers gasped in awe, and many people cheered and called out, seeing that familiar red zip through the skies, the two heroines of Hekseville reunited at last. Children looked at them; some even followed a bit running, though, in the end, none managed to catch up to the pair, causing them to chuckle. They went towards Auldonir's central plaza, flying over it, before landing at a certain ice cream stand, much to an old man's shock.

"I-I can't believe it! The gravity queen herself! You're back!" Aujean called out shocked, and Kat waved back at him with a smile.

"Yup! I'm..." She paused for a moment, looking around. Almost everyone quit everything they were doing, and turned their attention towards her, as if confirming her existence with their own eyes. "I… I'm back!" And with this, people around cheered, and Aujean gave her an old man's smile, pleased and rejoiced.

"Well, here's one on the house! That's a welcome gift from old man Aujean!" He handed her a cone, filled to the brim with white, sweet vanilla ice cream, and Kat took the gift, licking it happily.

"Mmmm! It's even better than I remembered!" She exclaimed as she ate away, enjoying every single lick into the frozen treat, while Raven handed him a single crystal, and he gave her her favorite type, chocolate with syrup.

"Bet you two must be quite happy, now that Kat's back." He commented, looking at Syd and Raven. Syd nodded in agreement, giving him a thumbs up, while the only response he managed to get out of the red and black haired shifted was a small nod, followed by a blush. "Oh yeah, if you're here, mind doing me a small favor?" Aujean reached for under his stand, pulling out a piece of paper, folded neatly. "Eugie forgot this paper this morning when he left for school. Mind giving this old man a hand and fetching it to him?"

"Sure! Where does he learn?" Kat asked the old man.

"Oh yeah, you wouldn't know, but he got into Arquebus last year!" Aujean told her with a proud father's look.

"Eugie got into Arquebus?! That's amazing!" Kat exclaimed, taking the paper once she finished her ice cream. "Anyway, I'll be happy to help!" She finished her sentence before shooting into the air at high speeds, causing a small shockwave of air to push everything around her away a bit.

"Thank you Gravity Queeeeeeeen!!!..." Aujean shouted as she left, waving her hand from outside his small stand. Raven and Syd looked at one another, shrugging.

"I'll… Meet you later. I'll round up everyone and try and throw something together." He winked, going on his aircraft, and driving away. Raven floated in place, before darting in Pleajeune's direction, going after Kat.


End file.
